Hidden Behind the Blue
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: Makota always knew she was different, but she never thought she would have the blood of a being that she has always thought was make-believe coursing through her veins. Now that she knows the truth Makota Inoue will stop at nothing to make her existence known, because she's a secret that's been kept for sixteen years. CO-WRITER: GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
1. Prologue: What we leave behind

**Hidden Behind the blue**

Prologue_What we leave behind

Hueco Mundo was silent and dark as usual, the only thing Orihime could hear was her heart beating in her chest. It felt like it was going to explode. She had panicked, she didn't know what to do or even if what she was doing was the right thing but she was afraid and this was the only course of action she could see at the moment. "Grimmjow...forgive me..." Orihime whispered, she grabbed her pack and snuck out of the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Grimmjow's endless blue eyes stared down at his mate in both anger and curiosity. He could see she was leaving but he didn't no why or to where she was going and he wasn't too happy about it.

"I just...i just need to go..." She stuttered and tried and dart around the much larger male.

Grimmjow's palm slammed into the wall making it shake from the force and making Orihime jump a little. "Where." Grimmjow growled his cyan pools now glaring down at the distraught woman.

"Back home..." Grimmjow bent down so his eyes were level with hers and his face only mere inches from the strawberry blonde's.

"Why?" It was a simple question but it was said with controlled rage and venom making it have a far stronger effect on the small girl.

"I just do... you wouldn't understand..." Orihime turned and started walking away. Grimmjow growled staring at the woman's back before stepping in front of her again blocking her path.

"And what is it I wouldn't understand?" He hissed.

Orihime swallowed nervously, "Loving someone." Orihime walked past him, trying not cry.

Grimmjow froze, his shocked gaze staring straight ahead. He couldn't comprehend what she meant by that. It just didn't make sense to him.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. A Secret

**Hidden Behind the Blue**  
Chapter One_ A Secret

Early morning sunshine poured in through the window as thick light blue hair stuck to her sweaty neck as she continued her chin ups. Every morning she would work out like this. Why? Because she felt that if she didn't she would be weak and she wanted to be anything but that. "48...49…50...," She continued to count aloud to herself. She had upper and lower body strength like no one would believe. She knew that if she knew her father that the man would be proud of the way she had turned out and how strong she was. She stopped on the count of sixty then dropped to the floor landing on her feet perfectly. She patted the glistening sweat of her face and neck with a soft towel and drank some water.

"Makota, breakfast is ready!" Her mother called from downstairs.

"I'll be down in a minute!" The teenager yelled back, she took a shower, changed and then went down stairs. "Hey, mom. What's up?" She inquired as she entered the kitchen and took a seat at their small dinner table.

"Nothing much," Her mother replied, "What on earth were you doing up there?" Orihime folded the newspaper and put it aside.

Makota got up and got a chilled can of cat food out of the fridge and grabbed a pet food bowl, "Milo, here kitty, kitty," She sat the filled bowl down on the cool tile floor. "Just working out like I always do, mom," Makota said with a small laugh as she watched Milo stuff his face. Milo was Makota's cat that she found starving in a ditch near their apartment a few years ago. Orihime allowed her to keep it; she couldn't ignore the special connection that her daughter had with felines. Makota and Milo had a little secret; Milo wasn't an ordinary black cat, he had a battle mode, he could transform into a full grown panther.

"Oh." Orihime said drinking her juice, "I though you can throw your weapon just fine now."

"Oh yeah I can. It's just I want to make sure I keep it up." Makota sat back down, "Hey, I was going to go over Kisuke's, if that's okay," She buttered some toast.

"Oh, what for, Makota," Orihime questioned.

"Well I thought maybe he could help me more with me Bankai and Rukia is going to be there, she said she had something she wanted to talk to me about." Makota replied as Milo hopped up into her lap and curled up.

"Oh, well have fun sweetheart and be safe." Orihime smiled at her daughter.

"Thanks Mom, I'll be back in time for dinner, promise" Makota hugged her mother; she went back up stairs and grabbed her boomerang then headed out the door, "Bye!" Milo followed his owner/friend out the door.

Orihime smiled, and then her face saddened when the door closed, "She's like him more and more every day." She thought aloud.

####################

"Ah, hello Matota, here to practice your Bankai I'm assuming, yes?!" Urahara sung as his favorite niece as he liked to consider her.

"It's Makota, Kisuke, and yeah I need some help with it." Makota said.

"I see." Kisuke folded his fan.

"And there's something else too..." Makota was hesitant to bring up the subject, but she felt like she had to.

"Hmmm and what might that be?" Urahara inquired as he led his niece down to the underground training facility.

Makota held up her hand, her palm upward, it started to glow with turquoise colored energy, "I unleashed one of these the other day, it's stronger than a Doom Blast, what is it?"

Urahara eyes widened but he hid them by tilting his head down. He never thought the girl would develop Arrancar abilities even though it was highly likely. He thought after so many years of none turning up that Makota wouldn't develop any but it would seem he had been wrong. "That, my dear, is called a Cero." Urahara sang as if it was a perfectly normal thing for a Soul Reaper to be able to do.

"Whoa, whoa, a Cero? You mean the attack that Arrancars use? But you guys always said Arrancars were just make-believe." Makota looked at him confused. The sky blue chips in her grey eyes glistened even without the illumination of sunlight, her eyes filled with even more natural curiosity when Urahara didn't reply, "Kisuke are you okay?"

"So why don't we see how stronger that attack of yours is hmm?" Urahara said trying to get his niece of off the topic of Arrancars and hopefully not have to explain why she had the supposedly make-believe ability of a supposedly make-believe creature.

"Not until you tell me what you're hiding." Makota said, "I'm not stupid, I saw your eyes widened when I created this thing. Tell me what you're hiding." Makota glared at her uncle. What was he trying to hide from her?

"It's nothing. It's simply a Cero." Kisuke unfolded his fan.

"Yeah I got that part, but last time I checked you guys said that Ceros were an attack Arrancars used, which, as I recall, everyone said were make-believe." Makota crossed her arms over her ample chest, which she inherited from her mother.

"Yes well..." Kisuke was at a loss about what to do. Should he tell her the truth or send her to her mother and let her decide.

"I don't appreciate you keeping secrets, Kisuke. Tell me..."

"Makota," A voice said from behind her, "Behave yourself."

Makota turned around with surprise then smiled when she saw him, "Ichigo-sama!" She tackled him to the ground with a happy giggle.

"I see someone has gotten more athletic since I've been gone." Ichigo grunted underneath her. Ichigo had been gone for two years to help with some issues in the Soul Society.

"I'm sorry." Makota pulled away and sat on her knees. "It's just that...I'm so happy to see you." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I missed you so much, Ichigo-sama!" She hugged him and sobbed into his chest. Ichigo was the only one Makota ever showed her tears to. He was her Godfather, master, and best friend.

"There now," Ichigo soothed with a gentle smile as he petted her head, "It's okay."

"The Soul Society can never know about her." Kisuke had told him the day that Ichigo's pupil was born, "If they ever do learn about her they will surely..."

"I know. They won't, I'll make sure of it." Ichigo said. So he took it upon himself to mentor the girl and become her guide and friend, totally forgetting who she really was the offspring of many a time.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
